warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Homeless Hare
Homeless Hare is a Merrie Melodies cartoon short starring Bugs Bunny, directed by Chuck Jones and released by Warner Brothers studios in 1950. This cartoon was produced in 1949 and released to theaters on March 11, 1950. Plot Bugs wakes up after a long night to find that a burly construction worker (whom Bugs derisively refers to as "Hercules") has just shoveled up his rabbit hole near a highrise building being built. Bugs kindly asks the construction worker to put his hole back, but the worker simply dumps Bugs and the dirt into a dump truck. Bugs angrily shouts "Hey, you big gorilla! Haven't you ever heard of the sanctity of the American home?" before another mound of earth falls on him and the truck hauls him away. But a when the worker exits the crane, Bugs calls him from the building under construction ("Yoo hoo! Hercules! Here's a message for ya!") dropping a brick on him (along with a telegram labeled "Eastern Onion" reading "Okay Hercules... You asked for it... Bugs Bunny"), then a steel girder, and then plays with the elevator controls while the worker is inside the elevator. The worker manages to get the better of Bugs, knocking him out temporarily and causing Bugs to get up with strange fits and walk oddly through a harrowing series of moving girders and other objects, finally regaining his senses when he falls into a barrel full of water. When Bugs recovers and sees the worker taking the lunch of a timid worker for himself and sending the hapless man back to work, this infuriates Bugs. Bugs takes a look at the floor plans for the building, then drops a single red-hot rivet down a hole, which bounces around through an elaborate maze of objects, until it burns through a rope holding up a giant steel pipe. The pipe then falls on top of the worker (who echoes Candy Candido's radio catchphrase, "I'm feelin' mighty low"). Bugs says, "Do I get my home back, or do I have to get tough?"). The worker finally waves the white flag in defeat. The next shot is of the finished skyscraper, with a slight indentation in the middle. At the bottom, Bugs sits in his hole - the building has been built around it - and declares: "After all, a man's home is his castle." Censorship On ABC, the part where Bugs throws a brick to the construction worker's head with a message attached was edited to remove the brick actually making contact with his head and the shot of the brick on the construction worker's face before he rips the note off and reads it.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-h.aspx Availability *VHS - Stars of Space Jam: Bugs Bunny *DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 3, Disc One Gallery Lobby Cards Screencaps Trivia See also *''No Parking Hare'' - a remake of this cartoon in 1954 References External Links *Homeless Hare at SuperCartoons.net *Homeless Hare at B99.TV Category:Shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:1950 films Category:1950 shorts Category:Bugs Bunny Category:Bugs Bunny shorts Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Directed by Chuck Jones Category:Chuck Jones Enterprises Category:Blue Ribbon Category:Blue Ribbon shorts Category:Best Short Academy Award winners Category:1950 Category:1950s shorts Category:1950s films Category:1950s Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:Films Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Warner Bros. shorts Category:Produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Story by Michael Maltese Category:Written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Animated by Ken Harris Category:Animation by Ken Harris Category:Cartoons animated by Ken Harris Category:Animation by Philip Monroe Category:Animated by Philip Monroe Category:Cartoons animated by Philip Monroe Category:Animated by Ben Washam Category:Animation by Ben Washam Category:Cartoons animated by Ben Washam Category:Animated by Lloyd Vaughan Category:Animation by Lloyd Vaughan Category:Cartoons animated by Lloyd Vaughan Category:Animated by Emery Hawkins Category:Animation by Emery Hawkins Category:Cartoons animated by Emery Hawkins Category:Layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoon layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Backgrounds by Peter Alvarado Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Peter Alvarado Category:Film Editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects by Treg Brown Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with voices by Mel Blanc Category:Voice Characterizations by John T. Smith Category:Voices by John T. Smith Category:Voiced by by John T. Smith Category:Cartoons with voices by John T. Smith Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl Stalling Category:Camera by Ken Moore Category:Camera by John W. Burton